masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:N7: Hahne-Kedar Facility
Planet where assignment takes place is named Capek after the writer who invented the word "robot". Text below is taken from Wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karel_Čapek Someone competent should edit this into some acceptable form and include it in the article. Etymology of robot The word robot comes from the word robota meaning literally serf labor, and, figuratively, "drudgery" or "hard work" in Czech, Slovak and Polish. The origin of the word is the Old Church Slavonic rabota "servitude" ("work" in contemporary Russian), which in turn comes from the Indo-European root *orbh-. Robot is cognate with the German word Arbeiter (worker). While it is frequently thought that Karel Čapek was the originator of the word, he wrote a short letter in reference to an article in the Oxford English Dictionary etymology in which he named his brother, painter and writer Josef Čapek, as its actual inventor.3 In an article in the Czech journal Lidové noviny in 1933, he also explained that he had originally wanted to call the creatures laboři (from Latin labor, work). However, he did not like the word, seeing it as too artificial, and sought advice from his brother Josef, who suggested "roboti" (robots in English). ''On the Wikipedia is also this: In the video game Mass Effect 2, one mission requires the player to shut down a factory which produces defective robots on a planet called Capek. (same wiki page as the one mentioned before)'' :This information is already in the Capek's planet article and is not relevent to the mission. If this information is added it should be in the planet article under the trivia section and not in the mission article. Lancer1289 March 9, 2010 22:36 (UTC) :: I see, should have checked it. Its nicely said there (in the planet trivia), though its kinda out of sight. :::One other thing I've noticed, while playing the PC version of this game I notice that this assignment is instead called: Disable Infected Production Line. Should we not change the title of this article? Ubcphysicsyangbo 07:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::It may be that this is another of the missions/assignments which changes its name as it progresses. We usually just create redirects if that's the case. --DRY 18:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Endless Wave It isn't endless, just like with N7: Wrecked Merchant Freighter they will eventually stop coming (though the mission will not end until you shutdown the assembly line). Due to the difficulty in doing this, and the lack of any rewards it isn't worth the time required to do so however. Mictlantecuhtli 20:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : The "run past first 3 mechs and there won't be more spawn" is confirmed? Because it isn't working for me at all on Insanity. They spawned anyway. 14:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Identity of the dead security guard in the access corridor Immediately after entering the access corridor in the factory, you see a dead security guard on the floor to the left where there is also a data pad nearby. The article identifies this person as Keith Gamble. Where actually does the game mention this name? I'm asking because I thought this guard might actually be Chief Saunders as mentioned in the correspondence. In the correspondence it is mentioned that the asari has been ordered to seal the access corridor with Saunders and others trapped inside, whereas in the data pad next to the dead security guard in question contains messages that have been sent from Gamble to Saunders, where it has also been mentioned that Gamble had ventured down to the production line. I think it actually makes more sense that the security guard in question to be Saunders. 15:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :The game identifies him in the entry interface of the datapad. When you pick it up, it states that the entries were logged by Keith Gamble on the main interface, hence that is why it is copied here verbatim from the game. Maybe it makes more sense to you, but the game says differently and since we copy the entries verbatim from the game, it says Keith, then we say Keith, no matter what makes more sense. Maybe the datapad was moved, or any number of other reasons, but again since the game says it's Keith's datapad, then we say it is Keith's datapad. Maybe the body is different, but the entires from the datapad are accurate. Lancer1289 17:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Skipping 2 FENIR before "endless" wave - Run past those, die, and an auto save is created at the start of the "endless" wave without the undelt-with FENIR mech behind you. 15:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title I'm surprised nobody mentioned the obvious reference to the HK factory in KOTOR2. 00:17, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :That is because it was first cut content, and even then, it wasn't fully finished. The similarities are slim at best. Lancer1289 (talk) 00:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC)